sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Central American Resource Center (CARECEN)
3101 Mission Street Suite 101 San Francisco, CA 94110 (415) 642-4400 415-824-2806 (FAX) carecensf.org email: info@carecensf.org M-F: 9am-5pm CARECEN provides vital direct services and advocacy to help create a vibrant and thriving Latino immigrant community in San Francisco and the Bay Area. Immigration Legal Program Provides immigration legal services to more than 9,000 low-income Latino immigrants each year and reaches thousands more through community workshops and regular appearances in the Spanish-language media. Celina Ramos Dental Clinic Provides comprehensive, high-quality, low-cost dental services, as well as free dental screening and oral health education at local elementary schools. 415-642-4414 (Celina Ramos Dental Clinic) Second Chance Tattoo Removal Program Assists youth in leaving street life and abusive intimate relationships by removing visible tattoos that pose a threat to their safety and constitute a barrier to employment. The program also provides youth with the skills, knowledge, and resources to set on a path toward self-sufficient, productive adulthood. Cuerpo Sano, Actívate!/Healthy Bodies, Get Moving! Instills in Latino youth ages 7 through 16 an understanding of the relationships among physical activity, nutrition, and health, and provides an opportunity to develop behaviors that will become the cornerstone of a healthy lifestyle—all without sacrificing any of the fun that youth expect from an after-school program. 415-642-4407 and 415-642-4423 (Cuerpo Sano After-School Program) Family Wellness and Empowerment Program Helps families manage crises and provides them with the knowledge and skills to engage in community advocacy aimed at creating long-term change. Medical La Clínica Martín Baró, a joing program of UCSF and SF State University, offers comprehensive primary healthcare as well as education on health topics (e.g. diabetes, obesity, hypertension, substance abuse) of interest to the Latino immigrant community. 415-206-4058 (La Clinic Martin Baro) External Links *San Francisco CARECEN Website in English *Web site de San Francisco CARECEN en español] 2010 HAP Manual Text Central American Resource Center (CARECEN)/ Family Empowerment Program - U 3101 Mission Street (at Cesar Chavez) 415-642-4421 M-F: 9am-5pm Provides education, help with basic family needs, counseling and referrals. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Central American Resource Center (CARECEN) - B 3101 Mission St. at Cesar Chavez 415-642-4400 415-824-2806 (Fax) M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. http://www.carecensf.org CARECEN is an immigrant family wellness and empowerment organization providing necessary services and building community leadership in a continued effort to create long-term change in the Latino and immigrant communities in San Francisco and the Bay Areas. CARECEN provides legal, health, and youth services. Central American Resource Center (CARECEN) - O 3101 Mission St., 94110 415-642-4400 info@carecensf.org http://carecensf.org M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. CARECEN provides a full range of services that promote community empowerment for the Latino and immigrant population of Northern California and immigration legal services, including expert advise and direct services to immigrants with low or no income. Central American Resource Center (CARECEN) - R Office: 3101 Mission St. (at Cesar Chavez), 94110 Closed 415-642-4400 415-206-4058 (La Clinic Martin Baro) 415-642-4407 and 415-642-4423 (Cuerpo Sano After-School Program) 415-824-2806 (Fax) www.carecensf.org La Clíncia Martín Baró offers comprehensive primary healthcare, as well as education on health topics (e.g. diabetes, obesity, hypertension, substance abuse) of interest to the Latino immigrant community. Open Saturdays. Service is on a first-come, first-served basis; registration is at 8 am. CARECEN launched the Cuerpo Sano/Healthy Bodies Program to reverse the alarming trend of obesity and pre-diabetic conditions among Latino youth. Offered at Everett Middle School, this free, bilingual after-school program instills an understanding of the relationship among physical activity, nutrition, and health and provides an opportunity to develop behaviors that will become the cornerstone of a healthy lifestyle—all without sacrificing any of the fun that youth expect from an after-school program. Central American Resource Center (CARECEN) – Family Empowerment Program - T 3101 Mission St. (at Cesar Chavez) 415-642-4421 M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Provides education, help with basic family needs, counseling and referrals. Category:Children & Family Services Category:Dental Services Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Medical & Health Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Youth Services Category:Needs Clean Up